Live, Laugh, Love
by lolagurrl27
Summary: Through high school, marriage, and all those bumps and precious moments down the road, their relationship remains. Demigods or not, Percy and Annabeth will always stay by each other, bound by the only things stronger than death- hope, faith, and love. Note: This story covers high school and late teenage years as well as adult years. Read, rate, and review! (duh) Percabeth. (;
1. Prologue

Live, laugh, love.

They were the three key words that Annabeth hung onto throughout her life, and what kept her going through difficult times. What reminded her that she had something to live for.

Of course, there was always her friends, her brooding Olympian family, and her stupid, sweet, caring Seaweed Brain to carry her on.

Her life, which, when she had first run away from home, seemed worthless, a meaningless object, haunted by terrifying nightmares, both in her dreams and in reality. Abandoned and neglected by her fearful father and stepmother. Living in the shadows, with nobody to catch her, because she was falling. Hard.

But then, at the last second before she hit rock bottom, her wide grey eyes squeezed shut and her body tense, waiting for the crushing impact of the stone hard concrete, hands caught her.

Warm. Curious. Gentle.

Thalia.

_Luke._

They were a sight, tattered and bruised, with their dirty clothes, grimy faces, and feral, cold eyes, but to Annabeth they were little less than gods.

Why? Because a terrified, lonely seven-year-old needed support. Needed someone to fill in the gaps her parents had left behind from years of neglect, someone to give her the warmth and happiness she had never experienced. Warm, comforting arms, gentle and supportive, draped around her tiny shaking shoulders. Family. Love.

It was bewildering, an entirely new concept to consider. And as she studied the pair with her large, intelligent grey eyes, she learned. What it was like to be loved, from people like her who had never been loved. What it was like to have a family. What it was like to live, to really live.

And since then Luke's promise of family was of more importance to her than any prophecy, than any other binding, sworn upon the River Styx or not.

But he had let her down. And she fell to the rock bottom they had slowly been rising out of, resisting its pull.

But someone new came along.

Seaweed Brain.

Percy.

The idiot.

With his cluelessness, innocence, and blundering clumsiness, he irritated her to no end.

Seriously, a daughter of Athena, the _literal daughter of wisdom itself_, expected to go on a quest with some dumb son of Poseidon?

It was an insult to her intelligence, and an insult to her pride.

_It's only because he's probably the guy that's going to let you go on your first quest, _she assured herself. _Nothing else. _

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.

She sank further into the ground, but in her heart, a glimmer of hope ignited.

And it grew. Slowly, slowly, starting from a single spark, spreading, growing cautiously into a dull throb, then flickering flames, then into an inferno.

With every quest, with every adventure and precious memory they shared, the two became inseperable. Bound by a puzzling, unbreakable trust, a tiny spark that grew into a roaring fire of friendship, of life, of passion.

And as they grew up together, Annabeth soon found her heart skipping a beat every time he looked at her, flashed that signature, lopsided nervous grin. For some unknown, imperceptible reason, a pink tinge spreading across her cheeks every time he stepped close and stared into her eyes, sea green against stormy grey, a solemness in his ocean eyes.

And they kissed. Once. Twice. So much more.

Little periods of bliss and content, whenever he pressed his soft, warm, annoyingly perfect lips against hers.

Years passed. More quests.

Annabeth and Percy's relationship blossomed.

It was only a matter of time before they made it out of everything alive. Alive, together, and remarkably unharmed.

Well, unscathed enough for them to finish their last year of high school together.

Percy was aware, and not exactly stoked about his father's persistence in his graduation from high school. He knew it was coming.

He did not know, however, that he and Annabeth would be spending the last year of high school together.

Annabeth did.

Which brings us to this point in time- present day.

7:39 A.M., September 9th, 2013. Monday. And Percy's first day of senior year at Goode High.

He didn't know that it was Annabeth's, too.

**soo...guys!**

**'sup(;**

**okay, i know this is short, but it was just a little experimental chapter/possible story that i wrote in a surge of inspiration.**

**just a whim. i'm actually pretty satisfied with the outcome, just a few tweaks here and there, and i was like, meh, why not post it?**

**so i did. **

**mmm...let me know, of course, if you like it/whether i should continue this.**

**it's a story mainly centered around percabeth, their last high school year, not much demigod drama in this one, their futures, etc, etc.**

**so, please review by clicking that lovely blue button below...**

**and until the next chapter, BYE! (:**


	2. The First Day

_7:39 A.M., September 9th, 2013_

_The Jackson Home_

"Percy, wake up!" Percy's mother, Sally, called from downstairs. She received a zombie-like groan in response.

Shaking her head, she walked up the stairs of her new apartment with a knowing smile, knocked on the door of her son's room, and opened it softly without waiting for a response.

"Percy?"

"Mmmmmm?" Percy shifted sleepily under the warm covers of his bed and squinted, shielding his face from the bright sunlight that streamed in from his open window.

"Percy, honey, you've got to wake up. You'll be late for school. It's your first day back at Goode, remember?"

Percy groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. The last thing he needed was another stressful day at high school. Crap.

"I made blueberry pancakes. And bacon. And cookies," Sally prompted.

The eighteen-year-old shot out of bed like a bullet and saluted. "Yessir!" he shouted.

Amused, Sally chuckled and ruffled the boy's disheveled hair before sauntering off towards the kitchen.

Sleepily, Percy grabbed his towel off the rack and stumbled blindly towards the shower, shedding his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and sweats. He slapped it on and was assaulted by alternating jets of steaming hot and ice cold water. Promptly he proceeded to assault the shower with colorful language and cursing.

"Nice way to start off the day," Percy grumbled. Yep, he was definitely awake now.

He finished his shower and stepped out, wrapping his lower body with a fluffy white towel. He plopped back down onto his bed and stared up at the white ceiling of his room. He remembered Annabeth. Her warm laugh, her dazzling smile, her golden hair, her beautiful eyes. He missed her. A lot.

Sighing, Percy rubbed his forehead and got dressed, slipping into a pair of jeans and a blue oxford shirt.

"Morning," Percy said flatly as he walked into the kitchen. He immediately regretted his tone after he spotted the blue bacon and eggs, blueberry pancakes, and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies up on the table, which brightened his mood considerably.

Paul rumbled with laughter. "Bad day already?"

Percy cracked a half-smile. "Meh, got attacked by the shower first thing in the morning. Not the best wake-up call."

"Rough start."

"Agreed."

Their small talk was interrupted as steaming hot plates of food slid across the table, slowing to a stop in front of them. Simultaneously they both shoveled food down their throats, stopping only to relieve the burning in their throats- which also meant gulping down bucketfuls of water and juice. Sally watched them both with an exasperated gaze, one part disapproval and one part amusement.

"Slow down, you'll choke," she scolded, shaking her head as she daintily ate a slice of her pancake. As if on cue, Percy started to cough and retch, spitting out a blue glob of food onto a napkin.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"And that," his mother sighed, "is a real life, living, breathing example of what happens if you inhale your breakfast."

Percy glanced at the clock. It was now 8:14 A.M. School started at 8:30.

He jumped up, picking up his black and neon blue Herschel Supply Co. backpack with ease and shoved another cookie into his mouth, this time without choking. "Bye," he said, his words muffled, "Gotta go! C'mon, Paul!"

Paul dusted the crumbs off his hands and followed closely behind, dragging his work bag across the floor. "Bye, honey!" he called.

The door closed before she had a chance to reply.

* * *

_6:24 A.M., September 9th, 2013_

_Suite 219, The Hyatt Hotel and Resort, Long Island_

Annabeth's eyes snapped open, squinting as they were hit with a direct ray of sunshine that had somehow escaped the heavy silk curtains.

She groaned, covering her face with a fluffy pillow. She hated this place. Everything was so unfamiliar, so pretty, so pristine and perfect, and Annabeth _definitely _wasn't used to sleeping in four to five-star hotels around the globe. When, like her, you had a lifetime of quests, the streets were pretty much a synonym to _bed._

But then again, being a daughter of Athena, Annabeth couldn't help but admire the wonderful designs and architecture in the lavish hotel. She was snapped out of her musings by her alarm, which, helpfully, decided to ring a whole six minutes after she woke up.

Annabeth yelped in surprise and groped around for her phone once her nerves had settled, quickly setting the alarm to the snooze option.

A thrill of emotion zipped through her body. Fear? Anticipation? Excitement? Anxiety? She assumed it was probably a mixture of all four, and rose out of bed and headed to the luxury bathroom. The whole space was painted a blinding white, spotless and shining clean, which made Annabeth, with her disheveled blonde hair and puffy, I-just-woke-up face, feel extremely dirty compared to it.

Ignoring the feeling of insecurity that came to her, she turned the shower on and stepped in, relishing the feel of the warm water trickling down her bare skin, and closed her eyes. The soothing water reminded Annabeth of Percy- warm, gentle, curious.

She felt the giddiness growing inside of her. She would get to see him again. In less than two hours, she would be nestled in his arms, where she belonged. With him. Percy. Seaweed Brain. No, _her _Seaweed Brain. Hers and hers alone.

Annabeth knew she was being possessive and selfish, was aware that she didn't deserve him. He had so much good in him, it hurt. Whereas she...well, not so much. At least, that was how Annabeth saw things.

She pushed her concerns to the back of her mind and focused on finishing her shower and getting to school on time. Sure, school started at 8:30 and it wasn't even seven, but she liked to get to school early.

Annabeth squeezed a squirt of lemon-scented shampoo into her hands and worked it into a foamy lather. It was her favorite shampoo- partly because it drove Percy insane (although she knew he loved it), but mostly because it soothed her and helped her think.

She took a deep breath. The sweet, citrus aroma of the shampoo calmed her nerves_. It's okay, _she reminded herself. _Take a deep breath. Relax. It's just a new school. What's the harm? Calm down, girl. Calm down. _

She rinsed the last of the shampoo out of her hair and stepped out of the shower, her mind wandering to another issue- her outfit. Which, to most people, was their first impression of her.

After several outfit changes, Annabeth settled on a sleeveless white blouse that tied at the front, over a white tank top and Abercrombie skinny jeans. She paired it with a sky blue Pink (the brand, not the color, mind you) jacket and her Tiffany owl charm necklace that Percy had gotten her last year for her birthday. The camp necklace she now wore as a bracelet so it wouldn't interfere if she wanted to wear other jewelry.

Annabeth tied her hair up into a casual ponytail, finishing off her outfit with the silver owl earrings her dad had gotten her. After slipping on her sky blue Converse and spritzing a dash of Viva la Juicy on herself, she was ready to go.

Hefting her white Jansport backpack, she grabbed her room key and slapped the lights off, slamming the door as she went. She checked her watch as she signed out of the hotel. 7:38 A.M. It was enough time for her to grab some breakfast and hail a taxi to Goode.

High school...she hoped she was ready.

* * *

_8:19 A.M., September 9th, 2013_

_Goode High School, Parking Lot_

Percy stepped out of Paul's slightly battered Prius (courtesy of Blackjack) and faced the brick front of Goode.

"Thanks for the ride, Paul," he called without even looking back, and headed towards the school.

Immediately Percy recognized his friends from sophomore year, and grinned.

"Carson! Cole! Skylar! Jake!"

Four boys- Carson Locke, Cole Hansen, Skylar Curtis, and Jacob Castor- respectively with dark hair and blue-grey eyes, blonde hair and blue eyes, bronze hair and green eyes, and sandy hair with silvery-green eyes, turned.

"Percy!" they called.

He came running to greet them. The four boys noted how much he had changed in the past year. Taller, tanner, leaner and more muscular. Handsomer, while the light in his eyes seemed...different.

"Damn, Perce, where have you been?" Jake called. He was half French, half American and the Travis/Connor/Leo of Percy's mortal world.

"Yeah, man!" Carson chimed in. "We've missed you so much!" He blushed. "Of course, in the most non-gay way possible," he added.

They roared with laughter.

"I, uh, we had a huge family vacation thing to Rome and Greece to visit, uh, my dad's side of the family." Percy tried not to gag. Gaea would never, not in the name of Hades' underpants, be his relative.

Carson, Cole, Skylar, and Jake all looked at him enviously.

"You lucky ass," Cole muttered.

Lucky. Fighting monsters, going on quests, falling into Tartarus, getting tortured, almost going insane. Lucky. Yeah, right.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Thanks, guys, I feel loved."

Skylar laughed. "Anyways...we picked up a couple of new friends in the past year. Uh, check this out."

He led them back to the circle they had been chatting with, and introduced Percy to three more boys.

"This is Joshua Alexander, but just call him Josh." He motioned to a boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. The boy nodded in greeting and offered a small smile.

"Jonathan Carlen-"

"Just John," cut in a boy with shaggy blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"That's what I was gonna say," Skylar said, shaking his head.

"Sorry," he muttered. "And, uh, hey," he added, greeting Percy.

"And...Kyle Anderson." The last guy had brown hair and sky blue eyes. "'Sup?"

"So, Perce," Jake asked, "you still 'dating Annabeth?'" He used quotes for the last two words.

Josh looked confused. "What? Who's Annabeth?"

Carson smirked. "Annabeth is Percy's supposed 'girlfriend'. Apparently she's some super hot blonde goddess with grey eyes and everything, but she's obviously fake. Percy's just saying that so he doesn't have to date Tiffany or anyone else in her gang."

Tiffany Bennett, with the rest of her clique, pretty much were the alphas of the whole school. She had platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes, and the others- Alicia Kerr, Chloe Martel, and Aspen Davis who were just as cold and pretty as she was. Alicia had glossy brown hair and pale brown eyes, Chloe had lush red ringlets and green eyes, and Aspen had auburn hair and amber eyes.

Yes, they were pretty and rich. Yes, they were technically "desirable". But their cruel, bitchy personalities matched their beauty.

Percy facepalmed. "Really, dude? How many times have I told you? She. Is. Effing. Real!"

"Prove it," Cole challenged.

He flipped out his iPhone and clicked on the photos icon. "See, here's a picture."

It was a picture of Percy and Annabeth in a botanical garden. They had gone with Sally and Paul during the summer, for a break after the Giant War, and were both smiling radiantly. Annabeth had a white carnation tucked into her hair, which, with her white sundress, made her look like a goddess. Percy was carrying Annabeth on his back, and Annabeth was smiling mischievously while sneaking a flower into his hair.

"No way!" Kyle muttered.

"Nah," Skylar said, "he probably photoshopped her in there or something."

Percy was getting extremely annoyed with his friends' disbelief.

He scrolled through more pictures- them walking on the beach at sunset, waving in an aquarium, screaming on a rollercoaster, sharing a ride on a white horse. There they were, signaling to each other, _I love you _underwater, their hands intertwined and lips barely touching while they sat on a ledge overlooking the ocean.

The last picture was them with five other people on a ship- a girl with chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked a lot like Cole, a Latino kid with mischievous brown eyes and curly hair, a big Asian kid with close-cropped dark hair, and a younger girl with dark skin, brown curly hair and lustrous gold eyes.

"Photoshop," Cole persisted, dazed. "Photoshop. No way you can get a girl like that."

"Or," Carson offered, "it's his cousin or something."

Percy sighed and jabbed at the screen, pointing at the blonde boy. "_That's_ my cousin. Not Annabeth."

"Well, someone needs to hook me up with your super hot female friends," Josh muttered, eyeing Piper. The others nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, all of them are taken," Percy responded, grinning cheekily at the thought of Jason's reaction to Josh's comment. If his friends noticed, they didn't say anything.

They groaned.

The bell rang, effectively cutting off their heated "Is-Percy's-Girlfriend-Real" debate.

"See ya." Percy mumbled as he headed to class.

* * *

**herro!**

**how is it?**

**i know this is kind of turning out to be another "annabeth goes to goode" story, but it'll only cover goode for like...what- the next three or so chapters. so hang tight!**

**think of this fic more like a series of one-shots about percabeth and their life rather than just a cliche high school drama story. **

**um...so this wasn't my best work, but still, i hope you liked it!**

**and yeah, don't forget to review and fav/follow! :D**

**thanks, luv ya all(;**

**-lolagurrl signing out :3**

**# (::) # (::) # (::) # (::) #**

**ENJOY THE FOOD**


	3. Of Jealous Boys

_8:09 A.M., September 9th, 2013_

_Goode High School, Administration Office_

Annabeth took a deep breath as she faced the brick exterior of Goode High School. The cheese-and-mushroom omelette and frothy latte (with low-fat milk) that she had eaten this morning at the Hyatt breakfast buffet was churning around in her stomach like a crazed hydra. Despite the growing anxiety in her gut, she suppressed a smile at the thought.

With her head held high, Annabeth walked through the door and made a beeline to the office, ignoring the whistles and catcalls she received as she passed the lockers.

_Stupid, low-life pieces of Minotaur dung, _she thought as she hurried by.

Annabeth finally reached the safety of the office and warily approached the desk of a woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties sitting in front of an iMac, busily clacking away.

"Um, excuse me?" she ventured.

The woman looked up, taking off her wire-rim glasses. She was extremely pretty, with a silky curtain of wavy red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh, hello! You must be the transfer student from California! Paul- I mean, Mr. Blofis hasn't been able to stop talking about you." She rose and smiled warmly. "I'm Ms. Carter, but you can call me Leanne." She held out her hand for Annabeth to shake.

Annabeth smiled and shook the young woman's hand. "Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you, Ms. Carter. Sorry. I mean, Leanne."

Leanne laughed. "All right, honey." She handed Annabeth a slip of paper. Now that's your schedule. Your homeroom is with Mr. Cohen, room 203, that's all the way down on your left, let's see, locker number 352, combination 8-18-13. There you go, dear! You're all set."

Annabeth turned, ready to go, but Leanne spoke again. She wondered if it was just a coincidence that her locker combination just happened to be Percy's birthday. Well, at least she would never have to worry about forgetting it.

"Oh, one more thing. There will be a girl in your grade, Ms. Erin Fleming, to guide you to your classes, locker, and show you around. I think she said that she would be waiting in front of the Performing Arts building. Anyways, look around for her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, quite a lovely young lady, much like you. She should not be too difficult to find. Have a good first day!"

"Okay, thank you!" Annabeth responded as she scanned her schedule. She waved as she pushed the door open and back into the hall.

Much to her exasperation, there were multiple whistles and mutterings of, "damn, girl!" as she walked to the Performing Arts building.

Annabeth tried to tune the annoying voices out as she strode by, but it wasn't working. Idiots. Disgusting, perverted douches. Scumbags. Sons of gorgons. Go rot in- She stopped herself before things could mentally get violent.

A hot, heavy arm draped around her shoulder, and Annabeth was suddenly aware of an equally unpleasant breath on her neck. She froze, and found herself face-to-face with a boy with dirty blonde hair and dull green eyes.

"Hey, babe. Why don't you strip off those cute little clothes of yours and come stay the night at my place if you're bored? The name's Justin, by the wa- mother of God!"

The "mother-of-God" part was elicited when Annabeth sweep-kicked his legs out from under him and kicked him in the groin, hard before he could finish whatever dirty sentence he was saying. 160 pounds of muscle slammed into the concrete.

Justin grinned, but it came out more as a pained grimace. "Like my girls feisty. Makes 'em a whole lot better in bed," he drawled, rubbing his hands. Annabeth resisted the urge to gut the guy with her dagger, but she doubted it would work on mortals. Pity.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have a strict "no-douches" policy when it comes to dating," she snapped, her eyes narrowed. A chorus of "oooh, burn," and "ouch, dude!" and "go, Blondie!" went through the assembled crowd.

"Pity I didn't wear heels today," Annabeth sighed, then ground her foot into his hand and walked off. The crowd parted to make way for her, then dispersed, laughing at Justin for getting beaten up by a girl.

"Well done."

Annabeth whirled and found a girl her age with strawberry blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. "Oh. Thanks. He was getting on my nerves."

The girl shuddered. "Amen. You'd think he'd be smart enough not to do that to new 'hot' girls, but nope, he's a total dumbass. I kicked him in the balls, too, but not with as much style as you did. " She nodded, impressed. "Nice moves you got there. New student, Annabeth Chase?"

"Yep. Erin Fleming?"

She grinned. "The one and only." She paused. "Well- maybe not, but still."

Annabeth snorted. "So he tries to molest every halfway-decent girl that walks through these doors?"

Erin nodded, disgusted. "Every single one. It's pathetic, really. He gets about 99% of them, though, the remaining 1% being me, you, and my friends."

"Ew."

"Totally. Come on, I'll show you around. What's your first period?"

* * *

_12:17 P.M., September 9th, 2013_

_Goode High School, Cafeteria_

"Yo, Perce!"

Percy Jackson turned to see one of his best friends, Cole Hansen, grinning like a maniac with a lunch tray in his hands.

"Whoa, dude. You high?"

Cole flashed another grin. "Almost. Not quite, though. Anyways, I heard Justin got kicked in the balls by some hot new blonde girl this morning when he tried hitting on her. Emphasis on the tried."

Percy smiled. It reminded him of a certain blonde girl he knew. A flood of memories rushed back and a stab of pain went through his heart. He missed Annabeth so much it hurt. If only she was here...

"Hello? Heeeeelllooooohhhhh? Earth to Percy?"

Percy jerked his head up. "Huh?"

Cole sighed dramatically, shaking his head. "God, I hate when you do that. You go all dopey-eyed and everything."

_Gods_, Percy thought. _Not God. _"Aw, shut up," he mumbled, punching him in the arm.

"Anyways," he said, anxious to change the subject, "when are you planning on asking Erin out?"

Cole blushed as red as a tomato, his ears flaming. "W-W-What? Whaddya mean? I, uh, I don't like her! Whatcha talking about, dude? I-I don't-"

Percy smirked. "Cut the crap. I can hear your heart beating from the other side of the room when she walks in. I can see your eyes get all dopey and you drool all over the floor when you look at her. I can see you blushing every time she talks to you. She's pretty. She's smart. She's athletic. Ask her out, man! What's there to lose?"

Cole blushed even brighter red. "Aw, crap," he muttered, looking down, "Is it that obvious?"

Percy nodded.

His expression turned panicked for a second. "Y-You think any of the other guys noticed?"

Percy shook his head, laughing. "Nah, they're too busy noticing themselves. Calm yourself. Just ask her out! It looks like she likes you, too," he offered.

"Really?" he asked, his expression hopeful. "Uh, I mean, uh, whatever, right? Heh...heh..."

Percy raised an eyebrow at his embarrassed friend.

"Okay, fine." Cole relented, the blush slowly fading from his cheeks. "But shouldn't I, you know, give her some time, like, a week, maybe before I actually ask her?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess."

He brightened. "Okay. Thanks. Let's go meet up with everyone else now."

They arrived at their usual table, laughing and joking around, and met up with the others. They were greeted with the expected call of "Yo, Perce!" and "'Sup, dude?" etc, etc.

Suddenly Kyle's eyes widened. He was staring at a group of intimidatingly beautiful girls, seated at an exclusive table, the only one that could seat four.

One of the girls sat at the edge, with a petite, slight physique, stick-straight auburn hair that fell to her waist, and fleeting amber eyes. She

seemed more nervous, more insecure than any of the others, as her wide eyes darted around the room constantly.

The second girl was extremely pale and haughty looking, with silky red ringlets and cold, emerald green eyes. She sat with her back straight, chin up, and her arms crossed, surveying the cafeteria like she owned the place.

The girl next to her was a brunette, also with pale skin, glossy brown hair, and calculating pale brown eyes. She had a semi-sweet smile on her face, but it conveyed no sense of warmth or friendliness, but seemed more patronizing and amused than sympathetic.

Last but not least, sat a girl with straight, platinum blonde hair, piercing ice blue eyes, and an almost anorexically slim body. She had an even tan and a slender physique, and sat with perfect posture and a confident half-smile, like she knew how jealous everyone else was of her.

"Whoa. Who are those?"

(*cue Mean Girls music when Damien explains to Cady who the Plastics are*)

Skylar smirked. "That little one over there, with the reddish-brown hair? That's Aspen Davis. She's Tiffany's loyal slave and kiss-up, will do anything that she says. But, on the bright side, she's the nicest one out of the four."

Jake took over. "The really mean-looking one with the red hair? That's Chloe Martel. Total, big-headed, gossipy, arrogant bitch. Gossip central of the school." His voice dropped down to an unhappy whisper. "She also happens to be my cousin."

"No way!" Josh yelled.

"Way. Sucks, right?"

"Dude, I wouldn't be complaining if I had a hot cousin!"

"Shut up. She's a bitch."

"Whatever."

"Anyways," Cole cut in, "The one next to her, brunette with pale brown eyes? Alicia Kerr, super sweet around adults, kiss-up to teachers, and never, ever, take no for an answer."

Percy took over. "Last but definitely not least. Blondie. Little Miss Perfect-Tiffany Bennett. She's super rich, super spoiled, and super bitchy. She knows everything about everyone, and will do anything to get what she wants. Stereotypical alpha of chick-flicks."

Kyle shook his head, dazed. "Damn. But dude, they're hot!"

"Get over it," Percy said, exasperated. " That's what everyone thinks. Before they realize how- holy crap, no, that can't be... ANNABETH!"

The whole cafeteria stared at Percy as he, his sea-green eyes wide, stood up slowly and walked towards a blonde girl, his lips parted, as if in a trance.

She turned. Her blonde ringlets perfect, lips glossed to a cherry-red perfection, tan skin glowing, large grey eyes sparkling with happiness as she turned away from her conversation with Erin.

They sprinted towards each other, her blonde curls flying, and collided in a hug as Percy spun Annabeth around in joyous disbelief. **(familiar anyone?)**

"Wise Girl," he mumbled into her lemon-scented hair. "Gods, I missed you so much!"

"So did I, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed.

Their blissful reunion was shattered when a rough hand grabbed Percy by the shoulder and yanked him back, ripping the couple apart.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend, you asshole?" Justin roared

A fist flew towards Percy's face, but he stopped it and twisted Justin's arm back before it could touch him. He yelled, and Percy rolled his eyes. He wasn't even applying any pressure. Behind the whole tough-guy facade, Justin was a total wimp.

He took another shot, but Annabeth intervened. She grabbed his thick wrist and judo-flipped him over her shoulder, slamming him onto the floor, hard. It was the exact treatment she had given Percy, except this time she wasn't afraid to hurt him.

Groaning, Justin got to his feet. "Babe, come on. What are you doing with that pathetic excuse of a-"

"Wait," Annabeth interrupted in a fake-thoughtful voice. "Didn't I tell you that I had a "no-douches" policy after I kicked your non-existent balls?"

Snickering ensued in the cafeteria, followed by whoops and catcalls.

Justin's face was gradually becoming redder by the second. "I-"

"But," she continued, "you're probably too dumb to remember _anything_, aren't you?" She tapped her lip. Before anyone could react, she snatched a can of Diet Coke off a nearby table and dumped the contents on his head.

"There, maybe that'll wake you up. Bye, Justin."

Justin spluttered and squeaked his way out of the cafeteria, cursing, and as soon as he left, the entire Goode High student population erupted in applause and cheering.

Percy and Annabeth both wore satisfied smirks on their faces, and they shared a sweet kiss. The roaring got louder.

A tall, middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper hair strode in, carrying a stack of ungraded papers and a donut in one hand. The noise quickly subsided. He walked directly towards Percy and Annabeth, grinning.

"I heard Justin got beat up by some mysterious new blonde girl!" Paul Blofis said, beaming. "Too familiar for my taste!" He wrapped his free arm around the said daughter of Athena. "Good to see you here, Annabeth."

She smiled radiantly. "Same here, Paul."

"Well," he said, "I've got to get going now. Lots of stuff to pass out today."

Paul grinned and yelled, "Cough, cough, kids in my English, your pre-tests will be passed out tomorrow! You're welcome, by the way!"

His students groaned good-naturedly.

"Oh, and Percy?" he called backing out of the cafeteria. "I don't think the principal really appreciates PDA. Just thought I'd let you guys know."

Annabeth and Percy blushed furiously as they made their way back to their table.

* * *

**okay, don't kill me. i know i haven't updated in like a month, but i was super busy with another unexpected 5 tons of homework my evil teachers threw at me. **

**but...there are a few kick-ass annabeth moments in there, soooo...peace offering?**

**i know paul might be a little OOC, but he reminds me of my English teacher, so i based his characted off him. **

**expect another chapter from my HP x PJO crossover story, "American Exchange". **

**if you haven't read it yet, definitely check it out- i would say it's one of by better stories, and i will be updating this one soon as well. **

**bye!**

**P.S. vote on the poll on my account! :3 thanks!**

**-lolagurrl27 signing out (;**


End file.
